


Everything Works Out In The End

by tootiredmotel



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, Norman Osborn Is A Creep, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter/Michelle slowburn, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, but also not ?, implied past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/tootiredmotel
Summary: A year and a half after The Homecoming Thing, Peter is bordering seventeen.He’s sure one of these days he’ll finally ask Michelle to hang out just the two of them, sans Ned, like a date. But this new guy at school is into her too. Last thing Peter needs is competition with a privileged rich kid.Not to mention Tony is trying to persuade Peter to take a real internship at SI rather than Oscorp. Not that there’s any real convincing, Peter would never go to the rival company.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> L O L the WiFi went out AGAIN  
> Which means I can’t post the next two chapters of Open Lab until it comes back or I go somewhere else later tomorrow 
> 
> This is inspired by the song Everything Works Out In The End by Kodaline 
> 
> I feel like the only original titles I have that aren’t based off of something are from the Itsy Bitsy Spiderling series and Peter Stark Is A Sweetheart series Oh well 
> 
> I know the timeline on this is confusing, so please just bear with me while I figure this out

It started out as taking a generic survey after the school trip to Oscorp and frankly, it wasn’t the first or last time Midtown Tech would be doing this. Especially now that the new kid is Norman Osborn’s son. 

 

As usual, the surveys asked if they were interested in scheduling an receive more information regarding an internship if there were any available. This time was different though because Osborn had allowed the school to visit at the very end of the school year, right before Harry had started and now everyone was getting an email asking if they would like to schedule an interview. 

 

Peter was pretty sure he selected the ‘no’ option, but so did Ned and he wasn’t getting any emails. Maybe he accidentally hit yes? Didn’t matter, because he wasn’t going to accept them. He was hoping Tony would let him start an internship at Stark Industries and even if he didn’t, it’s not like Peter would run towards the competing company. Besides, there was always Horizon Labs, were Ned got an offer. They could work together and it’d be cool, just like in workshop or any other hands-on class, except without the hands-on part for awhile. At first it would probably just be getting coffee. Either way, having an internship at a lab in the field you want to study looks pretty good on a college application. 

 

So a couple weeks before the next school year started and the emails started flowing back in, Peter learned to just ignore them. He tried putting them in spam, but somehow they always got through. 

 

**_August 17_ **

_”Mr. Parker,_

_Thank you for your interest in becoming an intern at Oscorp! We appreciate you taking your time to do the survey at the end of your tour and would ask you to sign up for continuing email alerts. Another message containing your information will follow shortly._

_Thank you,_

_Oscorp Internship Administration”_

**_August 17_ **

_“Mr. Parker,_

_Attached is your previous survey if you would like to view and the required survey for the next step in the internship process. Take your time in filling these out, as the internship position interviews will not begin until August 24. This process will take approximately fifteen days to make a decision on internship slots. Please select a field you are interest in below and complete the survey._

_Thank you,_

_Oscorp Internship Administration_

 

_Biochemistry       Bioengineering_

_Chemical Research   Genetic Engineering_

_Genetic Research     Personal Assistant_

_Administrative Assistant “_

****

Another three days of uninterrupted naps, snacking and crime fighting, and another email came through. He’d have to ask Tony about it when he saw him next. Maybe he’d even bring up an internship at S.I. 

**_August 20_ **

_“Mr. Parker,_

_We at Oscorp are offering intern positions on the biochemistry team. The description of the internship and payment will be made available upon appointment with an interviewer for a final determination. To schedule an appointment, please select one of the time cards below. If you have any questions please feel free to contact front desk at amyphillips@oscorp.admin.org and I will be happy to answer any questions._

_Thank you,_

_Oscorp Internship Administration_

_MON  9:30AM, 1:00PM, 3:00PM_

_TUE   11:00AM, 2:00PM, 3:45PM_

_WED  9:30AM, 1:00PM_

_THUR  11:00AM, 3:00PM_

_FRI   9:30AM, 3:45PM “_

****

There was only a week before school started back up. Peter would be a senior and it was kind of weird, honestly. It felt like only yesterday he was bitten by the spider. Well, kind of. Ben wasn’t there anymore. But still. He’d had the powers for awhile now. There weren’t really any surprises, he’d learned to listen to his ‘Spidey Sense’ as Ned dubbed them. 

 

He’d faced some new baddies since the Vulture. Like Scorpion, Hydro Man and a reinvented Shocker. It had been an interesting year since The Homecoming Thing.

 

Tonight though, he was meeting up with Ned, Michelle, Gwen and Harry, whom Gwen invited. They were going for pizza and the arcade after, possibly. 

 

“So, uh, do you think she’ll actually say yes?” Peter hadn’t built up the courage to even look at his best friend while he said that, let alone ask Michelle out on a date.

 

Ned rolled his eyes, slipping on his pink and gray vans. “Dude. You two obviously like each other and the only thing annoying about it is that neither of you can see the feeling is mutual. Just ask her tonight!” 

 

“I can’t do that, you guys will all be there. Plus, what if she says no?” 

 

Ned just stared at the young hero, not even mentioning the fact that he was about to repeat himself. “Peter, you guys like each other. Get it through your head, man. And just ask her during a game at the arcade, I can probably keep Gwen and Harry distracted for awhile.” 

 

Neither of them discussed Harry being there, but they did each make a face at his name. They didn’t know much about him, just that he basically is a richer, less mouthy version of Flash. Although he is arrogant. 

 

•

”Hi, MJ.” Peter tried to ignore the way his voice cracked slightly, really hoping Michelle didn’t notice it. She usually pointed it out, but thankfully she didn’t this time for some reason. That in itself was odd, if Peter was being honest with himself. “Hey Parker. Let’s go by the Whack-A-Mole, you’re supposed to have enhanced senses and you still owe me a purple triceratops.”

 

Peter smiled, remembering the last time they (and Ned) were at the arcade. Peter had gotten almost enough tickets for the yellow tyrannosaurus but some kid had snatched it up. Now though, he was winning that purple dino. “Deal’s a deal.”

 

After a brief moment of silence, Michelle brought up the newest member of their group. “You think Gwen and Harry are a thing? Because she said that she only invited him to be nice, but like two hours before that she was ranting on how she absolutely despised him.” Peter looked up as his tickets spewed one at a time. “Oh yeah, you spent the night with her didn’t you.”

 

For the next couple of minutes they chatted and Peter convinced her to play the Star Wars game with him. They smiled and laughed and Peter was about to ask her when Gwen and Harry, hurriedly followed by Ned came up. 

 

“You guys ready to go?” _Oh, great, thanks Harry_. Peter tried not to glare, but he so wanted to. He noticed Gwen eyeballing him and Michelle and internally questioned it. 

 

It was just his luck that Michelle agreed the place was starting to get a little lame now that all the ten year olds were filing in. It was only a matter of time before Harry left in the ‘oh so discreet’ limo. Michelle and Gwen left next, the latter’s dad, Captain Stacy, picking them up. For awhile it was just him and Ned. “So? Did you ask her, or did Harry ruin it just now?”

 

“He totally ruined it, man.”

 

Ned left not too long after that and finally it was just Peter, standing at the ticket booth and trading in for the purple triceratops. 

****

**_September 3_ **

_“Mr. Parker,_

_We still have a few interview time slots as well as internship positions available. We would ask that you select a time and date at the earliest convenience as positions are beginning to be determined for selection. To schedule an appointment, please select one of the time cards below. If you have any questions please feel free to contact front desk at amyphillips@oscorp.admin.org and I will be happy to answer any questions._

_Thank you,_

_Oscorp Internship Administration_

MON 9:30AM, 3:45PM

TUE  11:00AM, 3:00PM

WED 11:00AM, 3:45PM

THUR 9:30AM, 3:00PM

FRI  9:30AM, 11:00AM, 3:45PM “ 

 

Finally, it was Thursday and he was going to see Tony about some suit upgrades. 

 

School sucked, ever since they’d come back. Even as senior year. Because now Harry was making it known that he like Michelle. And it wasn’t like Peter could ask her out after a decathlon practice because they had been postponed to the next week, due to multiple reasons. 

 

But now he was getting to work on his suit with Tony which was great, because it would provide serving as a distraction. 

 

Not that it really worked since Tony had asked him what was wrong. 

 

“Just...stuff. You know, teenage stuff, and...heroing.” That earned him an eyebrow raise and a disbelieving glance. 

 

“Does this have to do with your little girlfriend or your best friend? Or is it more serious, relating to the heroing part. Because if it’s that, you need to tell me.” 

 

“No, Mr. Stark, it’s not that it’s just... she’s not my girlfriend, by the way, I just...” 

 

Tony was actually very easy to talk to, Peter had found, with a bit of practice in opening himself up to freaking Iron Man. 

 

“That part’s the problem, isn’t it? Let me guess, you took too long and now she’s with someone else.” 

 

Peter’s head shot up at that. “Uh, I mean, she’s not really with Harry but-hey.” Tony smirked, muttering something about an old trick in a book. “Alright, spill. Who’s the competition, who is this Harry kid?” 

 

It took about two minutes to explain that _no, this new guy is not a British singer that Michelle was or was not celebrity crushing on_ but he was the son of another billionaire.

 

”Wait, Osborn as in Norman Osborn’s kid? That Harry Osborn?” 

 

Peter nodded and explained that Harry was practically part of their group now, tagging along more so than Gwen, who had accepted an internship at Oscorp. 

 

“Shit, please don’t tell me you’re planning on joining that shit show.” Peter offered a fake offended gasp, “My parents worked at that shit show. Speaking of which, there’s been something-“

 

”Boss, Stephen Strange is on the line for you.” FRIDAY sounded over the intercom, cluing Tony in that he was late to the secret little I Hate Thanos club meeting. 

 

“Hold that thought, Underoos. I’ve gotta take care of this and I’ll be back, alright?” Tony leaned forward and ruffled Peter’s hair before taking off down the hall. 

 

“Oh, okay.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony didn’t come back for another hour and a half, so Peter sat and worked on updating his robotic dog.

 

  
“Hey kiddo, sorry that took so long.” Tony came back in, holding an envelope. “This came for you by the way.” The billionaire outstretched the arm holding the envelop, facing Peter so he could see his name on the top corner.

 

  
Peter hesitantly grabbed the envelop, pulling it close to confirm it was really his name. “I got mail...here?” Tony was already sitting down again before he answered. “Yeah, surprised me too.”

 

  
“Oh, man. Oscorp again?” That definitely triggered a response in the older man. He looked up as Peter opened the envelope. “You’ve been getting mail from Oscorp?”

 

  
Peter looked up, pulling the paper out and looking back down. “Well, mostly emails. I thought I clicked no at the end of the survey, but I’ve been getting a lot of stuff from them.” Tony swiveled in his roll-y chair to face the teenager. “What kind of stuff?” 

 

The teenager looked over the paper as he answered his mentor, trying to multitask. “Uh, just stuff they’re trying to bribe me with I guess. The other day one of those rubber bracelets and a string bag came in along with, like, two more emails. I even got-I don’t remember even filling out an application-I got a tee shirt.” Tony raised an eyebrow as Peter got distracted by the application part of whatever the letter contained.

 

  
“From your school trip there, and you’re still getting emails?” Tony then went on to say that he always got a weird vibe from Norman Osborn, thinking of him as kind of a creep. “I mean, they’re addressed from the Internship Administration, so it’s not like it’s directly from him, right?”

 

  
“Just promise me one thing.” Peter nodded, almost excessively, he realized and stopped. “Yeah, yeah anything.”

 

  
“Don’t take that internship. I don’t trust Osborn, trust me on that. Maybe later we’ll set you up with a real internship here, if that’s what you’re looking for. But, don’t take the Oscorp thing, alright?”

 

 

They were in the lab for another hour, talking about nothing. Well, not _nothing_ , but like, to Tony it was probably nothing. For Peter, talking to a well known genius about biophysics and Peter’s own. Before long, the teenager was being driven home by Happy. Which was fine, really. Tony said maybe. And yeah, technically he didn’t ask for an internship like he’d planned. He also didn’t ask Michelle out like he planned though, so. 

 

 

_Maybe he should just be the Friendly Neighborhood Guy That Does’t Go Through With His Own Personal Plans._

 

* * *

 

“Amy, when will Mr. Parker be coming by?” 

 

 

“Actually sir, he has yet to respond to any of the emails, letters or gifts. I’ve just been sending the followed messages as if he has.” 

 

 

“I need that boy here, Amy. I don’t care if you have to offer him a salary or drag him here, just get Peter Parker here.”

 

* * *

 

“All he said was to just not take it? He didn’t say why exactly he didn’t like Osborn?”

 

 

”Not really, just that he doesn’t trust him and he’s a creep or something. It’s not like I was gonna take it, I know they’re competing. I’m team Stark, dude.” 

 

 

Peter had called Ned when he knew his friend was done for the day at Horizon, deciding to patrol while waiting. Technically he wasn’t using social time on the job, kind of, anyways. He was just sitting on the same old balcony he was sitting on when the Not Avengers robbed an ATM and fired at the bodega. 

 

 

Stretching and standing, Peter moved from his spot, deciding to swing home. Nothing was happening now anyways and he was getting near May’s designated return time. Or as MJ cAlled it, his curfew. “Still, man. I think if he’s not gonna offer you an internship, why not take the one that’s basically begging you to work for them? I mean, how often do jobs ask people to work for them?”

 

 

Ned was being helpful, he knew that. But it brought back a memory, when Ned had said he’d get paid in gold coins, not knowing yet how jobs worked. 

 

 

Reaching the apartment building, he decided to climb through his window, like the kind of good old days. “Yeah. I still can’t do that though, not for Oscorp anyways.” He took off the mask, holding the phone from a distance, after closing the window back and shutting the blinds.

 

 

Peter turned in his chair to face the purple triceratops on his desk, looking at it.  Picking it up, he thought of Michelle again. How Harry was probably texting her right now, or Snapchatting her, probably. 

 

 

“-eter? You still there?” 

 

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry dude. Uh, I gotta go, May’s beeping in.” “Later man.” Peter nodded, not that Ned could see it. “Yeah, later.” 

 

 

May wasn’t actually beeping in, she was probably busy during her late shift and all. But he needed a way off the phone without being rude. It’s not that he didn’t want to talk to his best friend, but he...didn’t want to talk to his best friend. 

 

 

He just wanted to _not_ think about how he likes a girl that would probably end up dating a guy that has more to offer. He also wanted to  _not_ think about how Tony basically dismissed the internship thing. But, well, self-sabotage and all that. 

* * *

 

 

“Mr. Osborn, we’ve come up with a way to convince Peter Parker to join the staff.” 

 

 

Norman turned in his rolling chair, facing one of his own staff members. “I don’t want him as a staff member, I want him as a study.” 

 

 

Amy came into the room completely, shutting the door behind her. “A study? I’m afraid I don’t understand, Sir.” 

 

 

Norman stood up from behind the desk, pulling something out of one of the drawers. “Amy, what if I told you that Peter Parker is the reason your girlfriend is in the hospital?” 

 

 

“But, Maya’s in the hospital because she was shot in a bank robbery, not because of some teenager.” 

 

 

Norman walked towards Amy, getting closer and closer. “Actually, he was there. He was meant to take that bullet and he dodged, leaving precious, lovely Maya to take the hit.” 

 

 

“That’s impossible,” Amy adjusted her thick framed glasses. “He wouldn’t have been able to dodge the bullet, no one is that fast, that guy pulled the gun practically out of nowhere.” 

 

 

Norman smiled at the woman, revealing a thickly packed folder wrapped in the large rubber bands. “You remember awhile back, you were giving a tour to some high school students from Midtown. Mr. Parker was on that tour.” Norman paused, handing the folder to Amy. 

 

 

“You recall a kid went missing for a bit, came back and said he got lost on his way from the bathroom. That was Parker. You also recall that one of the spiders in the lab went missing? That would also be Mr. Parker. Think about it...Spider-Man shows up a few weeks later, he has all sorts abilities, including dodging bullets. Probably an enhanced ability to react quickly. Don’t you think that if someone could study the Spider-Man’s genetic material and made the sources available to the public they wouldn’t be a need for...superheroes? The world is better without them. Maya would’ve never been shot if it hadn’t been for him, after all.

 

 

Think about it Amy. It’s your choice to do the right thing. This could save her and everyone else. What did that poster in your office say? Be the change you want to see?” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, uh, what's going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter summary literally summarizes everything I've ever written  
> Sorry this took so long. I got hit by Infinity War and haven't even seen it yet. I'm trying to update everything ASAP because I see it tomorrow but I'll be too dead inside to do anything but stare at a wall bc COME ON SRSLY??????

The phone went off, again. He'd declined the last two calls and thought after the second one that whoever was calling would get the hint. Apparently not. Sighing, Peter sat himself up in his bed. It was only eight a.m. and whoever answered on the other line better have a hell of a reason. It was Saturday. "'Ello?" Peter winced at how groggy he sounded, noting that whoever he was talking to could deal with it. "Hello, Mr. Parker! This is Amy at Osc-" 

 

"Let me stop you right there," he didn't _mean_ to sound rude, really, but enough was enough. "I never said yes when the survey asked if I wanted more information and I don't-" 

 

"Mr. Parker, it shows in our records that you expressed an interest in obtaining an internship with us. Now, I was calling to schedule the follow-up interview so we could discuss the scholarships." Peter practically jumped off the bed. This was weird, like, _super weird_. He needed to get off the phone with this woman so he could call Tony.  "Follow up- _what_? I never even had an interview with you to begin with!" 

 

For a moment his mind wandered to the way he used to pace when on the phone. Nowadays he does the same thing, he just ends up sitting crisscross _applesauce_ upside down on the ceiling. Which, in this case, he was doing. "Sir, is there anyway you could stop by Oscorp at your earliest convenience to clear this all up? We have you in the records showing as a candidate for an internship and scholarships. There's a chance someone could be using your identity, but I really won't know unless I see your description."

 

* * *

 

By nine-thirty he was telling May via text that he had to run by Oscorp so they'd stop calling him. She had taken an early shift so she could get off earlier which meant that normally he would have free range of the apartment. But now he had to square this all away, so no watching _A New Hope_ while eating Fruity Pebbles for him. 

 

Grabbing his jacket, Peter made his way to the door, sending a message to Tony that he was finally getting the Oscorp thing taken care of.

 

He just didn't expect to be jabbed with a needle as soon as he opened the door. "Wha-" 

 

"Shh...that's it, nice and easy." Peter's eyes fluttered and his vision was starting to darken. Before the darkness took him, he felt a pair of hands jostle him around, dragging him out into the hall.  "Careful with him, Mr- The boss wants him injury free."

 

_What boss? You have to get out of here. Get up, Parker. Fight it!_

 

In his defense, the darkness ended up taking him before he could move or do anything about it. 

* * *

 

"-is still unconscious. Must have been an overdose. Subject is-" Peter groaned. He needed the sound and the bright lights to stop, it was hurting his brain. "...awake." 

 

"'o the 'ell are you?" _Why did he sound like that? Was that just him speaking or how he sounded to himself?_

 

"I'm Doctor Connors. You are Peter Parker, correct?" Peter took note that Doctor Connors was wearing a lab coat, _makes sense._ "Do you remember why you're here, Mr. Parker?" 

 

"Um...because I-I was..." 

 

"You volunteered your time at Oscorp. Congratulations, not many interns make it to the downstairs lab. Now, Mr. Parker, it is my understanding that a thank you is in order. When Norman told me that Spider-Man was finally going to take part in the study I was thrilled. You will be helping so many people." The scientist turned, making it known he was without an arm. "I lost it, a couple of years ago. Long story. But, with your help, I could finally start human trials. I understand you're not entirely human, not anymore I imagine." 

 

The teenagers eyes widened. _Um...what?_

 

"You see, I specialize in cross species genetics. I worked with your father on a specific project actually. It couldn't have been anything more than destiny that I get to continue the project with his son." _What?_ "When your father left with all of our research, leaving me with nothing but imitation spiders, I was...angry. It was only a year ago I found the spiders, after all. Richard had them hidden well. I plan to continue the research. If he took the knowledge with him to the grave, I will have to start over." 

 

Doctor Connors, who had his back turned most of the time, turned back around with a wheel-y tray Peter saw on Grey's Anatomy- _May was watching it and he just so happened to be getting home from patrol, thank you very much._

 

"It's only fitting that I start with you." Connors inserted something into the IV Peter was just noticing. _When did that get there?_ "Please, don't-you don't have to do this. Maybe I can help you! I can-" 

 

"Oh dear boy, you _are_ helping me. I just need you unconscious so you won't try anything." Peter looked up at the IV bag and back at the tray. "If I'm helping you, why do I have to be strapped to a table?" _Oh yeah, stalling him will work. Maybe Tony will even fly through the wall any second now. Don't kid yourself, Parker._

 

"Trust me, I'm doing you a favor. You don't want to be awake for this part." 

 

"What pa-Aaah!" Peter tried not to scream but he couldn't help himself. It felt like the muscles in his wrists were being torn apart. Looking down turned out to be a mistake because he could see that in fact, his left wrist _was_ being opened. "That's odd. You shouldn't be able to feel any of this. And you should be going unconscious right about now. Hmm. As the old saying goes, the show must go on!" 

 

As if on cue, the scalpel was back at it. "There we are-oh, it's alright if you need to scream. No need to be embarrassed, no one can hear you. Carry on." 

 

Peter could feel the tears begin to stream down his face. He fought it off for as long as possible, but it just ended up hurting more somehow.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeaaaah that "so, uh, what's going on?" ? fake scene ):)
> 
>  
> 
> super grateful to have today off from work which means I'm rewriting Open Lab AGAIN and I really hope I finish it by Sunday, but if I don't I wouldn't be surprised. Anytime I've tried to plan an update it doesn't happen yet when i don't plan for it, it does?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where’s the kid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I saw infinity war yesterday and hate life. I might try to write one more fix-it but like a one shot and THEN just get back to my stuff bc I just can’t write that anymore. I’m ready for May 2019 to get the reunion we deserve

He couldn’t focus on anything other than the pain in his arm. Connors was _playing_ with his muscles. 

 

“Alright. Now’s the part I need you to be quiet. We’re having visitors and I need them to be able to hear me over your discomfort.” 

 

Connors pulled a- _is that what a gag looked like?_

 

”Okay, now sit tight Mr. Parker, the boss doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” 

 

Peter struggled at first while Connors was trying to put the gag on him. But then he felt a poke right above the insicion and nearly screamed again. The plan worked, because he had opened his mouth and now there was something there. 

 

“I’ll be right back.” 

 

Peter looked around the room, he couldn’t see any one coming but the hairs on the back of his neck were rising. He felt tingly and he knew that wasn’t good. 

 

“-is way, sir. Now, for some reason the medication is not keeping him unconscious, just unable to fight back. I’ve continued the process nonetheless.” 

 

_Well, shit. Why wouldn’t he be behind this?_

* * *

Feeling his phone vibrate, Tony looked down, picking it up and answering. _This oughta be good_. “Hey May, whats up?” 

 

“Is Peter with you?” 

 

He furrowed his eyebrows, confused because why would the kid be with him? 

 

“No, I thought he was with you. He texted and said that he was going to Oscorp to get everything figured out.” 

 

He could hear the anger of the woman on the other side. “He texted me the same thing, I was at work. We were supposed to meet for lunch but he hasn’t shown up. Honestly, Tony, it’s okay if he’s there with you, I’d just like a heads up next time.” 

 

Tony looked to Strange, who was obviously waiting for him to get off the phone. 

 

“May, I promise you he’s not with me. Maybe he’s with Ted or he’s patrolling and couldn’t tell you he’d be late.” 

 

It’s not like he was trying to rush her off, but he had things to do, like find a way to keep her nephew out of Strange’s crazy plan. 

 

“Ted? You mean Ned? No, I already asked him, he hasn’t seen him either. And there’s no way he’s late from patrolling, he would’ve sent a text.” 

 

_Good lord, they could stay on the phone for hours going through possibilities._

 

“Maybe he’s with that MJ girl and just...too busy to come to the phone.” 

 

And he probably said the wrong thing awhile ago, but this caused the woman to snap. 

 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying? Peter is too responsible to be-“ 

 

He had to hold the phone away from his ear while her voice got louder and higher. Yeah, Peter is a responsible and mature kid. But that’s the thing, he’s a _kid_. Tony was a teenager once too, he remembers what it was like to be with a girl he liked. _Peter’s better though, maybe something..._

 

”-and if he’s not home when I get home you can expect another call.” 

* * *

“Mr. Parker. Nice to finally meet you. I’d shake your hand, but, it seems that would be unnecessary. You’re the laboratory experiment. We don’t name the rodents.” 

 

_Damn._

 

He tried to say ‘go to hell’ but it came out more like ‘oh da ehl’

 

”Ah, feisty. You’ve got more in you than my son. It would be so much easier if the situation was reversed and it was Harry with the abilities instead of you, but life made it this way. One could even say it was destiny to kidnap you. Life let that happen, remember that.” 

 

Connors showed the results on the screen and apparently Osborn didn’t like it because next thing Peter knew, his right wrist was being cut into. 

 

He screamed behind the gag, he didn’t want to give the satisfaction but he couldn’t help it. Osborn was not a professional in cutting into skin, apparently, because the insicion was messy and harsh. Connors had to clean the surrounding area as Norman wiped his barely red speckled hand on a towel. 

 

“I want this done by tonight, you hear me?” 

 

“Yes sir. We’ll have this done.” 

* * *

“Tony, it’s been hours. He still hasn’t replied to any of my texts.” 

 

May Parker was furious. It was one thing for Peter to be late because he went out with his friends like a normal teenager. It was another when he was late because he was Spider-ing. 

 

If he was out with a girl, so help him. 

 

“Okay, Okay. I’m on my way to your place. Just hang tight at work, finish your shift and try not to think about it. I’ll figure this out.” 

 

It didn't take long to get to the apartment in Queens. He had a spare key too, so it’s not like he’d have to pull a Peter and crawl through the window. He- 

 

_Why is the door not shut all the way? Is Peter home?_

 

_“_ Peter? You’re scaring your aunt and she’s-”

 

_Shit_

 

The coffee table has been knocked over and the rug is scrunched up on one side, near the door. 

 

“FRIDAY, call May Parker.” 

* * *

“Oh my God. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my _God_.” 

 

May had the right to he freaking out and Tony felt like an ass, thinking back to when he was telling May she didn’t need to freak out hours earlier.  

 

“He was just leaving to clear up something at Oscorp and now you’re telling me he never even made it there?” 

 

“May, I’ll find him. I’ll bring him home to you, but if someone broke into the apartment, I really think you should stay at the compound until we get this place guarded and him home.” 

 

He’d be damned if he didn’t bring Peter home because he thought the kid was _just being a kid._

 

_“_ You better bring him home, Tony. And so help me God if he’s not in one piece-”

 

“He will be.”

 

_I won’t let him be anything else._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll work on the next chapter hopefully today!

**Author's Note:**

> I got hit with this on my way home from work & im posting from my phone since the WiFi is out. If there’s any errors, please let me know


End file.
